Rukia's fate, Ichigo's fight
by TheStoryYouWon'tHear
Summary: Rukia goes and visit's Ichigo but something happens. A hollow takes over her body and demands that she obeys him. Character Death. Slight ichiruki. Please Review! Idea's Welcome.
1. Rukia's fate

Rukia kuchiki. A small soul reaper. Nex to her was Renji Abari. Her childhood friend. Red hair. Weird tattoos. That's all they see when they see him.

"Hey Rukia." Renji put his hand on her head. "You think we can go get something to eat after this little meeting?"

Rukia looked at him and closed her eyes and looked in front of her knocking off his hand. "Sure. Who's paying?"

"How about both of us?" Renji looked in front of him. "We need a little break. Are you going to go visit Ichigo?"

"Maybe? I'm not that sure. I think I should. Haven't seen him-."

"It's only been almost a week." Renji complained. "You always see him. I'm starting to think that you like the guy. If so I feel sorry for him." Renji mumbled the last part. Hoping Rukia wouldn't hear him.

"Geez. Someone jealous. You've been counting?"

"No." Renji crossed his arms. "I'm just saying you visit him alot."

"And what do you mean if you feel sorry for him. Huh? What are you trying to say Renji?"

"I meant because...you guys always fight and..."

"Nice save. On second though, maybe I should just see him when this is over." Rukia smiled.

"That's not what I meant. Maybe I should go with you."

"Why? I thought you and Ichigo don't get along. Every time you guys see each other you guys always have to fight. And then I have to end it."

"Well he always starts it."

"Yeah that's what Ichigo says when I talk about this subject. I thought you have paper wok that Nii-sama gave you."

"Oh yeah. On second thought maybe I shouldn't. Plus I don''t want to see that-."

"Hey, you two pay attention!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted.

"Sorry captain." Renji said as quickly as he could.

Captain Hitsugaya looked at Rukia.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia apologized.

"You two better pay attention." Hitsugaya turned around. "Now about the hollows. They seem to be showing more intelligence. Thanks to Aizen, they also seem to be more violent. We need to be more careful when in the world of the living."

"Thanks alot Rukia." Renji whipsered. "We just got scolded by a captain thanks to you."

"What do you mean?" Rukia glared at him. "You started talking to me first."

"Whatever."

During the whole meeting Renji and Rukia had a little fight. Which of course meant that they didn't pay attention to the meeting. When it was all over they walked out angry at each other.

"I'm going to Ichigo's." Rukia said without looking at Renji.

"Whatever, just be careful." Renji walked away. "See ya, Rukia."

Rukia walked to the gate to the world of the living.

Ichigo sat at his desk doing homework.

"Ichigo!" The little stuffed lion jumped on the desk. "Where's Rukia?! I miss her."

"Where else she would be?" Ichigo didn't looked at him.

"Fighting a hollow?"

"Stupid. I would be helping her if she were fighting a hollow. She's at the soul society. But she probably will be back in a couple of days."

Kon looked at Ichigo's homework. "You write a little sloppy." Ichigo grabbed Kon and threw him to the wall.

"Shut it." Ichigo looked at Kon. "Go be a pest to Urahara. I'm sure he has something for you to do."

"Fine." Kon walked to the window. "But I'm going just because you told me to."

"Whatever. Just go."

Kon jumped down to the ground and started heading to Urahara shop.

Rukia entered the world of the living and started heading towards Ichigo's house. _I wounder if he doesn't mind me staying for only a couple of days._ Rukia thought. _My captain told me to patrol this town for a couple of days. I don't want to stay at Urahara's because I know he just wants me to buy something so he can money off of me. I think_-.

"Somebody help me!" Rukia hear the cries of a girl. Looking around, Rukia spotted the little girl being chased by a hollow.

"I must get there quick!" Rukia ran towards the hollow. "Leave her alone!" Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto and attacked the hollow. But the hollow dodge her attack.

"I thought I smelled a soul reaper." The hollow spoke.

Rukia looked at the girl. "Run!" The girl didn't hesitate to run. The hollow tried running after the little girl but Rukia stood in the way.

"Alright then. I should eat you instead." The hollow caught Rukia by surprise and hit her. Rukia flew into a building.

"Damn it." Rukia slowly got up. "I let my guard down."

"You did?"

Rukia looked up and saw the hollow above her and diving head first towards her. Then blackness surrounded her.

_You're mine. Rukia kuchiki._ Rukia opened her eyes and saw that she was in her inner world.

'Who said that?' Rukia looked around. 'Sode no-.'

'No.' Rukia heard the voice again. 'I'm someone you just met.'

'Where's-.'

'She's fine. She's just a little busy at the moment. If you want her to be by your side forever then you should obey me. And only me.'

'Show yourself!' Rukia was still looking around.

'I believe you know what I look like.'

Rukia thought for a moment. 'The hollow.' Rukia whispered.

'You're slow.'

'When did you..."

'You're really slow. When you saw me diving head first. Remember?'

'Crap.' Rukia did remember.

'You're weak. I can give you a little strength if you need it.' Then a person appeared in front of Rukia.

Rukia looked at the man in front of her. The man looked at himself and smiled at Rukia.

'Amazing isn't? I was a hollow but now I'm human in here. But I still have power over you. You will obey me. Rukia Kuchiki.'

'How do you know my name?'

'I've seen you memory's. The people you love and _did_ love.'

'You bastard!'

'It seems I've hit a nerve.' The man laughed. 'If you don't obey me then I'll kill the people you love. I'll take over you're body and kill them and make you hear them scream for mercy. Make you watch as I kill them slowly and painfully.'

Rukia ran towards the man and he turned into someone. Rukia stopped in her tracks. Seeing him as Kaien was all he had to do. The man laughed.

'That's all it takes. And if you do manage to hit me I'll take control over you and kill an innocent person. Is that what you want? To have a innocent person murdered?'

Rukia fell to her knees and closed her eyes.

'Fine.' Rukia whispered.

'Whenever I ask you to do something then that means you better do it. Got that?'

'Y-yes.' Rukia looked up and saw that the man was in front of her and he kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

Ichigo was jumping on buildings trying to find the hollow that he felt earlier. _I know it's somewhere around here. I also felt Rukia's. But I don't sense her_-. Ichigo spotted Rukia laying on the ground unconscious.

"Rukia!" Ichigo picked her up, checking to see if she was breathing. "Thank goodness."

Ichigo looked around for the hollow. _Did she defeat it? It doesn't matter now. She looks badly injured._ Ichigo picked Rukia up and flahed step towards Urahara shop.

Please review. Don't worry I will continue it, but it will only be a few more chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Rukia's choice

Ichigo sat there, looking at Rukia. _Damn! I should have gotten there as fast as a could. Now Rukia could be_-.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked up and saw Urahara handing him tea.

"Thanks." Ichigo took the cup and put it down next to him.

"You know you seemed pretty worried when you brought her in." Urahara pulled out his fan and sat down next to him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo gave him his evil glared. "Of course I would be worried."

"Rukia well be fine. She will be up in no time. It was just minor injures. You shouldn't have worried."

"Why? Because she's a soul reaper?"

"Yes. As you know they lived most of their lives fighting hollows. But you do have a right to be worried. I was just saying that you don't have to worry too much."

Ichigo picked up his cup and stood up.

"I know." Ichigo walked out._ Idiot! He wasn't even worried._ Ichigo stormed out the shop. Jinta was teasing Ururu about what they usually talk about.

"Ow Jinta, stop." Ururu complained.

"Quit messing around." Ichigo gave Jinta the cup and kept walking. "Give the girl a break. I'm pretty sure she had enough for the day."

Jinta saw Ichigo walk away and saw Urahara behind him.

"What's with him?" Jinta asked Urahara.

"He's just worried about Miss Kuchiki." Urahara still had the fan covering his face. "And did I hear him say that you're picking on Ururu again?"

"N-no." Jinta walked inside.

_I should've just stayed with Rukia until she woke up._ Ichigo thought. _But stupid Urahara had to keep interrupting my thoughts. You better be alright Rukia._ Ichigo jumped on top of a building and started to run towards his house. _Crap! I forgot that I promised Yuzu that I'll be home for dinner._

Opening her eyes, Rukia looked around her. Then she sat up but feeling a sharp pain to her side. Rukia slowly got up and realized that she was in Urahara's shop. _How did I get hear? Or who brought me here?_

"Ah Miss Kuchiki, I see you're awake." Urahara walked in with Ururu.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Rukia asked quickly.

"Please lay down and rest." Ururu said.

"Answer me Urahara!"

"You're not fully healed." Urahara walked towards her. "Please rest a little and I'll tell you."

"I''m fine." Rukia started to walk out but looked back at him. "Thanks for healing me."

"No problem." Urahara pulled out his fan.

Rukia walked out of the shop and started running. Not worrying about her pain. _I bet it was Ichigo who brought me here._ Rukia started hopping to building to building. Rukia wanted to get the hollow out of her. She didn't want to obey him. She would rather die. Rukia started running towards the edge of town. Then she felt a hollow. Running as fast as she could. Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto. When she got there she saw the hollow had grabbed a lost soul.

"Somebody help me!" The soul cried out.

"Put her down!" Rukia slashed its arm, chopping the arm off. The hollow cried in pain and disappeared.

"Thank you!" The soul cried out running towards her. But the hollow appeared again grabbing the soul and disappearing again.

"No!." Rukia tried running towards it. Then another hollow appeared behind her. The hollow tried to grab her but Rukia dodge it. Rukia starting running thinking of a plan. Then she heard a roar. Rukia looked behind her and saw the hollow was right behind her. The hollow grabbed Rukia and crashed her with it hands. Rukia screamed in pain. Then it threw her to the ground. Blackness surrounded her vision but Rukia tried to stay conscious. _Ichigo...where are...you?_

Rukia woke up in her inner world.

'What happened?' Rukia asked herself. 'Did I...'

'No.' Rukia turned around and saw Sode no shirayuki. Rukia quickly got up and ran to her. Sode no shirayuki fell into her arms. Rukia saw that she badly injured.

'What happened to you?' Rukia rested Sode no shirayuki's head on her lap.

'Han.' Sode no shirayuki said.

'Han? That...'

'Yes. He manage to do this to me. But I'm alright for now. My wounds should heal in a few seconds.'

'Where is he?' Rukia started to look around.

'He said that you were in trouble. He said that he was going to help you. Then he left.'

'He left because I blocked out in danger?'

'Yes.'

Rukia looked at her zanpakuto.

'I have an idea.' Rukia looked at Sode no shirayuki with sadness. 'But I know you won't like.'

'What is it?'

'If won't hurt you when I'm trouble then-.'

'No! Please don't-.'

'If it doesn't bring you pain. Don't worry. Just try to fight him back as long as you can.'

'Talking about me behind my back?' Rukia looked up and saw Han, with a grin on his face. 'You know. I hate when people talk about me!'

'This is between you me! Leave her out of it!' Rukia shouted.

'Shouting back are we?' Han walked closer to them. 'You know. She is apart of it. Because she is apart of you. And just because of this. I'll take over your body for the rest of the day. Or you can-.'

'Please!' Rukia stood up. 'Just don't hurt her.'

'Hm? You want me to hurt you instead? Or you want me to hurt others? Which is it Rukia!'

'Me. Please just don't hurt my friends.'

Then Rukia felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Rukia looked at it and saw his hand covered in her blood.

'As you wish!' Han disappeared.

"Damn it Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "Why are you the hell way over here for?" Ichigo raced to Rukia help. _Please Rukia don't die!_


	3. Finding help

Ichigo running as fast as he could to help Rukia. _Rukia! What's happening?! Damn it! I knew I should have stayed._ Ichigo felt her spiritual pressure rise.

"Hold on Rukia." Ichigo said to himself.

Han took over Rukia's body and felt Ichigo getting closer.

'It seems you oragne hair boyfriend is coming.' Han said to Rukia. 'You got lucky. But I still need you to feel pain. He seems pretty far but I still got time.'

Han then broke Rukia's zanpakuto in half and threw part of her zanpakuto on the ground.

'Maybe I sould wait until he's in sight.' Hand said. 'Let him think what he wants when he gets here. What do you think Rukia? Or shall I kill him?'

'Please don't kill him.' Rukia begged. Han chuckled.

'You really care about him? I mean of course you do, after all he does look like that Kaien guy.'

Han stabbed Rukia's body and he groaned in pain. 'Man this hurts. But you will feel it also.' Han stabbed as much as he could. All Rukia could do was cry. Then Ichigo got in sight.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "Stop!" Ichigo ran faster. Trying to stop Rukia. Han quickly let Rukia have her body back then Rukia felt the pain. Falling to her knees for loss of blood, Rukia tried to cover her face so Ichigo wouldn't see that she was crying.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tried to shake her. "Answer me. Please what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia said weakly. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Ichigo frowned. "Just tell me later." He picked her up and grabbed her broken zanpakuto and ran off to Orihime's.

"Ichigo...I.." Rukia tried to keep her eyes open.

"Rukia." Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Just try to talk to me for as long as you can."

"I...I'm..sorry Ichgio."

"For what?"

"I...tried...to..fight the hollow...but..it..."

'So you want me to kill him?' Han asked Rukia. 'I'll use all you of your energy to kill him and make you live.'

"...Ichgio...kill me...please.."

Ichigo eyes widen with shock. "W-what? Rukia...what are you saying?"

"Please...it...would...help me and...everyone...please...I don't...want to hurt...anyone.."

"Rukia I won't do that." Ichigo frowned. He arrived at Orhime's and she saw Rukia covered in blood.

"What happened?" Orhime asked Ichigo.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Please watch over her. Don't let her leave."

"Why?"

"Just...please Orihime. Don't let her leave. No matter what she says. It's for her safety."

"Okay."

Ichigo put Rukia down and left. He grabbed Rukia's broken zanpakuto. He started to run towards Urahara's shop as fast as he could. _I need to get to the soul society. Maybe they can tell me what's going with her. Why would Rukia...try to kill herself? She didn't lose that much blood but still. Rukia why are you doing this? Were you just going to leave me? Leave everyone? Just like that?_ Ichigo saw Urahara sitting outside with Tessai.

"Urahara." Ichigo landed in front of him. "Please open the senkaimon."

"May I ask why?" Urahara stared at him.

"It's Rukia. She..."

"She's been acting weird? I know. When she woke up she just left even though she wasn't fully healed. I know she's not the tpye to do that. Where is she?"

"Orhime's. Please help her watch Rukia." Then Urahara looked in Ichigo's hands and saw Rukia's broken zanpakuto.

"I see. Don't worry well help Orhime. Follow me."

Urahara sat up and walked inside. Before that went under the shop Urahara gave Ichigo a piece of cloth.

"Here."

"What's this for?" Ichigo asked.

"Wrap it around her zanpakuto. If you just wondered around the soul society with Rukia's zanpkuto then you would get some stares."

Ichigo started to wrap the piece of cloth around her zanpakuto but noticed that there was still her blood on it. Ichigo frowned at the fact that the cloth had Rukia's blood stains on it. He followed Urahara under the shop and Urahara opened the senkaimon.

"Good luck Ichigo." Urahara waved. Ichgio started to run as fast as he could.

Renji sat at his desk, bored. _When is Rukia going to be back? Did she even tell her captain? I bet not._

"Renji." Byakuya said with his plain voice as he walked in.

"Yes sir." Renji looked at his captain.

"Where did Rukia go?"

"She went to the world of the living. She didn't say when she was going to be back?"

"I see. Here's more paper work. I expected it to be done by the end of the day." Byakuya placed a stack of papers on his desk and started to walk out.

"Don't worry sir, they'll be finished."

As soon he left Renji sighed. _Great. As if I wasn't bored enough. Oh well._ Renji picked up a couple of papers and sat here looking at them. _I think it's time for a break. I need a little energy. Or at least something to keep me from being bored._ Renji walked out of the office and started to think who he should borther. _Maybe I should go visit Ikkiau. Spar with him a little._

"Renji!" Renji looked in front of him and saw the color orange then Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Byakuya?!"

"Why?"

"'Damn it just tell me! Please!"

"Well don't shout!"

Ichigo smashed his head to Renji's. "It's Rukia! Look." Ichigo went threw his clothes and pulled out a bungle of cloth.

"What about it?"

"Shut up and wait." Ichigo started to unfold it and he noticed that there was blood in it. Then he saw a broken zanpakuto.

"Who's zanpakuto is that?"

"You moron! It's Rukia's she-."

"What? What happen to her? Is she fine?"

"I don't know. You won't believe me if I told you."

"What happened?"

"When she arrived I guess she ran into a hollow because I felt her spiritual pressure and then when I got there she was unconscious. I took her to Urahara's because I saw that he wounds were bad. I left and then not long after that she took off and then ran into another hollow-."

"Get to the point!"

"I am!"

"No need to yell."

Ichigo wanted to punch Renji but he needed to tell him about Rukia.

"Anyway, she fought another hollow but it was strange."

"Strange how?"

"I know she didn't kill the hollow. Trust me. But when I got into view. I think I saw her break her zanpakuto."

"What?" Renji eyes widen. "T-th...there's no way.."

"Trust me, I know what I saw. But I know you won't believe if you I told you. And to be honest. Even though I saw it with my own eyes...but I saw her stabbing herself with her broken zanpakuto."

Renji stood still for a few seconds. His month was open but no words came out of it.

"Renji...you have to trust me." Ichigo voice started to shake. "I saw it with my own eyes. I thought maybe she tried to...kill herself. And I thought maybe you guys could tell me what's going on with her."

Renji didn't say a word. _Rukia, is this true? Please tell me it isn't._

"Renji! Please!" Ichigo eyes started to tear up. "If you won't tell me then, at least tell me where Byakuya is. Maybe he can tell me."

"Where's Rukia now?!" Renji immediately snapped out of it.

"Answer my question first."

"I don't know. He was just here."

"Help me find him."

Ichigo started to look around for Byakuya. Renji grabbed Ichigo by his arm and threw him down. Rukia's zanpakuto was strattered on the floor.

"You idiot!" Ichgio shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your the idiot!" Renji looked down at Ichigo. "You should've stayed with her this time! You could've asked Urahara to contact us! Now tell me where Rukia is!"

"Renji what is the meaning of this?" Renji didn't even have to look at the person to see who it was. He could already tell it was his captain.

"Ca...captain." Renji slowly turned to Byakuya. "I can explain."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo sat up. "Please tell me what's wrong with Rukia!"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya looked right next to Ichigo's side and saw a broken zanpakuto and didn't have to look twice to see who it was. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's Rukia." Renji said calmly. "I'll let Ichigo explain."

They both looked at Ichigo.

"Explain." Byakuya keeled down it look at the broken zanpakuto. "What happened to Rukia?"

"She...she tried killing herself!" Ichigo shouted. "Please believe me!"

"Renji is this true?"

"I don't know for sure captain."

"Where is she?"

"At Orihime's." Ichigo stood up.

"I see." Then with those words Byakuya disappeared with flash step.

"And why didn't you tell me that when I asked you the first time?" Renji gave Ichigo a look.

Ichigo didn't say anything. They both knew where Byakuya was going. They all started heading the same way. In the back of Ichigo's mind he didn't want to lose Rukia.

* * *

I don't if you noticed this but, I messed up on the story title, on Ichigo's name . Sorry :( When first wrote this I was in a hurry at the time. Now I feel like I messed up big time. But I still hope up like the story. And PLEASE give me some idea's on the story. I need a little help. And I probably left little mistakes. I'm always in a hurry when writing. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah one more think, thank you for reading! :)


	4. UPDATE

**Sorry if I haven't written anything in awhile. If you follow me then I thank you! Thank you so much! I'll finish writing my stories. I just didn't think much people would read it. But I'll upload a new story soon. Man my writing was horrible XD. Still kinda is. Thank you for reading this!**

_**UPDATE:**_** I have many stories and chapters that I have. I'll try to upload them soon. Again Thank You for reading :)**


End file.
